Kuroshitsuji, Afterstory
by Tuxodabug
Summary: 7 years have passed after the main storyline and many things have changed Rated M for gore, violence, and adult language


"Gaahh! "

I woke up drenched in cold sweat, it was that dream again, it has been becoming more and more frequent with the passing of days. It was worse than any nightmare I've ever had, nothing could compare to the sheer terror that nightmare gives me... That face... Without any expression... It all started like a weird dream, but every time i see that face, more and more terror gets instilled in my mind. That is not all though, that face, is not on a human, the thing that has that face is a potato. I have no idea what it all means, it sounds completely absurd but nonetheless it terrifies me to no end. This nightmare started almost immediately after I started working with him...

I haven't told anyone about this, i don't want to sound crazy and I don't trust psychologists at all, i think they're useless.

I checked my clock, it was 3:20 in the morning. I thought of heading outside to clear my mind, but there was currently a heavy thunderstorm pouring down.

"Grell... " said a sleepy voice, " why are you awake again? "

" hmm? Oh, sorry, I guess the lightning woke me up... " I muttered, "why are you awake then, Finny? "

" well, you sorta woke me up with your scream"

"so you heard? Anyways, I just want to make clear that I'm only here because of Sebby, so don't butt in my business"

I climbed back into my bed and feigned sleep, there is no way I'm dreaming *that* again today. The long hours till daytime gave me time to think. I had very recently become a Phantomhive Butler, it was the Earl who approached me and offered me the Butler position. He promised me i could spend time with Sebastian doing Chores, cooking food, and attending the Earl in general. That was a dream come true for me. Nonetheless, he also wanted something in return: access to my shinigami death book, a log where all deaths are recorded as well as have rough predictions of future deaths. Of course, showing that book to a human is a severe felony, causing immediate expulsion from the shinigami institution. I didn't care though, I would give up everything for my lovely Sebastian.

There is one down show to this though... I can't kill anyone! That spoiled brat said if I kill someone, Sebastian would kill me afterward! But whatever, my beautiful death scythe was confiscated when I was banished from the shinigami world so i don't really have a tool to kill with...

*sigh*

This mansion is boring... Even madam Red's Manor was livelier than this. But then again she WAS a serial killer so... Oh well. Although I can't believe all that happened 7 years ago. How time flies...

I didn't sleep that night, i couldn't after THAT dream...

The sun shone through the curtains, tainting the room a light orange. It was 6:00 and at that moment Sebastian burst through the door.

"Finny! Bard! Grell! get up, we have a lot of work to do, today the young master is expecting visitors at 4:00. Our sleeping quarters is a simple square cement room with three beds each in a corner. There was also one empty corner with markings indicating that another bed was there before, which I find weird because I am almost certain there was a maid living here before I arrived. I wonder where she could have gone... I've asked the other servants about that but they all refuse to answer.

Sebatian, as usual, went to wake up Ciel and his wife, Elizabeth while I prepared some tea for the two. I walk up the stairs of the lonely mansion and head to the Earl's dormitory. I open the door, only to see a sight of destruction; the windows broken, the curtains with holes, decorations shattered and scattered around, and blood on the white bed sheets I dropped the tea tray, spilling it everywhere, my feet were burned by it, but I stood still. Sebastian was kneeling by the bed.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Save her! It's an order! " Ciel was screaming hysterically.

" I'm sorry young master but there is not much I can do. This is a fatal wound, you humans are really fragile you know. " Sebastian replied in a cold tone, as always.

" Sebastian, you Bastard! I'm ordering you to save her! " Tears were running down his eyes, "Lizzy... Please stay with me, don't die, it'll be okay, I promise..."

Elizabeth had various gunshot wounds on her chest and stomach, her once white dress was now stained with crimson. She coughed, spitting blood over the bed and whispered, in the quietest voice: "Ciel... You... Fault... No... Love... Should... Revenge"

With that, Elizabeth slumped and went limp in the arms of Ciel. He was shaking, tears now flowing like waterfalls, but silence filled the room.


End file.
